LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH
by shimohira kinouye
Summary: CH6 is UP! Bayangan masa lalu Sakura kembali menyeruak./kau sedang memikirkanku ya?/Kenapa kau tahu? Ups! /Hallo, Haruno Sakura. Kita bertemu lagi/Apa yang kau lakukan, KARIN!/Semua hal yang menyangkut Haruno Sakura adalah urusanku!/RnR? warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll

Don't Like Don't Read! ^^

Happy reading minna-san ! ^^

~Kinouye presents…

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" seorang gadis aneh berambut pink terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengikat rambut sekenanya, meski tetap acak-acakan dia masih terlihat cantik. Hmm… sedikit sexy tepatnya. Tak lupa kacamata minus bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Mini dress berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan kemeja putih polos yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan sepatu kets converse-nya berwarna blue jeans menambah sedikit boyish namun tetap chic! Sayangnya, tak pernah seorang pun sadar dengan kecantikan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya, Haruno Sakura, seorang asisten fotografer di sebuah agency majalah terkenal. Ya, hanya seorang asisten!

"Ya Tuhan 5 menit lagi!" sadar dengan waktu yang tersisa, Sakura mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi asisten fotografer di kantor barunya, setelah sebelumnya dia dipecat karena alasan…. TERLAMBAT! Beruntung, teman SMA sekaligus saudara jauhnya yang bekerja sebagai art design di majalah "DREAM HIGH" *have no idea :D* merekomendasikannya sebagai asisten fotografer.

"Yaiks! hampir sajaaa,"meski terengah akibat dia memacu pedal sepedanya dengan cepat, Sakura tetap berlari menuju ruangan barunya. Daaan….

BRUUK!

"Awww!" seru mereka bersamaan. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Masing-masing terpukau satu sama-lain. Mereka? ya, Sakura dan?

"Hey, Pinky! sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan mata minusmu itu!" terdengar suara baritone di depannya.

"Na ni? Pinky? Hey, namaku bukan Pinky! gomen, aku sedang buru-buru dan kau… lihaaaaat! apa yang kau lakukan Tuan err, Chicken Butt! LENSA KAMERAKUUUUU ! Kami-sama.. . bagaimana ini? Ah arigatou, untungnya tidak apa-apa," dengan rasa lega Sakura memungut lensa kamera kesayangannya.

"Hn." tanpa Sakura sadari pemilik suara baritone itu akhirnya melengos pergi.

"Mana dia? Na ni? Chickeeeeen butt ! Harusnya kau minta maaf! Arrgggghhh!" Sakura berdiri dan melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi pergi tanpa berkata maaf sedikitpun.

_Kami-sama, semoga aku tak bertemu lagi dengannya_, rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Dan Tuan Chicken Butt? hanya menyeringai sambil tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**5 jam kemudian..**

"Well, Sakura-chan kali ini kita akan menjadi partner. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi tim yang kompak," sebuah tangan terulur dari seorang laki-laki berwajah baby face.

"Baik, hmm Sasori-san. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik!" seru Sakura sambil berjabat tangan dengan sang fotografer, Akasuna No Sasori.

"Mohon bimbingannya!" tak lama Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dia berharap kali ini bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa haru mendengar kata "kau dipecat" seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar ingin berubah dan bekerja keras demi mimpinya menjadi seorang fotografer terkenal. Dan dia yakin, mimpinya dimulai meski dari menjadi seorang asisten.

"Hari ini ada photo shoot untuk edisi selanjutnya. Lokasinya di Konoha Park sore nanti. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan dengan sunset moment yang kurasa cocok dengan tema kali ini. Ingat Sakura, pukul 3 tepat kau harus sudah berada di lokasi," Kata Sasori menambahkan.

"Hai! Aku tidak akan telat Sasori-san!" ujar Sakura dengan emerald yang berbinar-binar karena mendapat tugas pertamanya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. _Mungkin ini akan menarik_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tunggu, jangan panggil aku Sasori-san, cukup Sasori saja. Aku err seperti terdengar sudah tua kalo kau memakai embel-embel 'san'. Berapa umurmu Sakura?"

"Umm… 19 tahun hehehe," Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya beda tiga tahun denganmu," sambil mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

"E-eh, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu… umm Sasori-kun?" usul Sakura.

"Hm… not bad! aku seperti terdengar lebih muda haha. Jaa… Sakura-chan!" Sasori tersenyum dan melengos pergi.

"Jaa!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasori yang mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Kuso! Dasar Naruto-baka ! dia bilang aku harus datang jam 8 pagi dan apa? Meeting dengan Sasori dimulai jam 1. Photo shoot dimulai jam 3. Awas kau Naruto-baka ! kalau ketemu…

"**Naruto-baka calling….**

"Naruto-baka!"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To be continued….. ^V^**

**Akhirnyaaaa…**

**Hallo minna-san ! Salam kenal saya newbie di sini, tapi nekat pengen publish fict ini 0**

**Mohon bantuannya yaa para senpai semua ^^**

**Mind to review ? **

**Accept flame, asal jangan kejam-kejam yaa *geplaked***


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M for language

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll

Don't Like Don't Read! ^^

Happy reading minna-san ! ^^

~Kinouye presents…

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

Ah, ada untungnya juga photo shoot mulai jam 3 sore nanti. Aku bisa membeli dulu udon di kedai Bibi Anko. Hmm.. sepertinya enak di tengah gerimis seperti ini. Sesekali kupandangi orang-orang diluar jendela sambil menunggu udonnya diantar. Ada sepasang kekasih *sepertinya* yang bersenda gurau di sela gerimis, anak kecil yang digenggam erat oleh ibunya, juga seorang pria yang menyebrangkan nenek tua dan menyebrangkan anak-anak SD di tengah gerimis. Bukan, dia bukan polisi lalu lintas. Sepertinya dia **kebetulan ** lewat jalan itu dan melihat mereka yang ingin menyebrang. Lalu, dia tersenyum, tulus, sayangnya Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa pria itu. Ah, **Chicken Butt** **itu benar** ! aku harus memeriksakan mata minusku ini. Sepertinya minus ku bertambah. **Kami-sama, betapa beruntungnya gadis yang menjadi pacarnya**. **Andai saja itu aku…**Sepertinya dia orang baik.

Ah, akhirnya udonku dataaaaang ! Gotcha ! *slurrrppp !* oisshiii ! seperti biasa bibi membuatkan udon spesialnya. Dengan ekstra udang dan kerang. Surga dunia di tengah dingin yang menyapa. Aku harap photo shoot kali ini berjalan lancar meski gerimis mewarnai.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Bibi, udon ekstra tomatnya satu" ujar seorang pria berambut aneh yang belakangnya mencuat ke atas seperti err.. pantat ayam.

"Ah nak Sasuke, kemana saja? Baik, silahkan ditunggu" ujar bibi Anko.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan ber-hn ria. Dia melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya semua penuh. Hanya satu kursi yang tersisa, itu pun dia harus berbagi meja dengan orang lain. _Pink? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat rambut aneh itu…_, batin Sasuke.

"Silahkan nak, maaf ya hanya ini kursi yang tersisa. Sakura-chan, tidak apa kan jika kau berbagi meja dengan orang lain?" ujar bibi Anko.

"Ne, daijoubu Bibi, laagi pula hah haah ini khan khedai mu" ujar Sakura sambil melahap udonnya.

"Kochi-kochi, Sasuke-kun" Anko memanggil Sasuke yang masih mencari-cari meja kosong, lalu meletakkan udon ekstra tomat itu.

"Hn" ujarnya sambil menuju ke sana. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu ini harus berbagi meja dengan orang yang tak dikenal.

" Itcadhakhimasuuu~" Sakura mengucapkan selamat makan kepada orang di depannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari udon sambil memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hn. Itadakimasu, PINKY !" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gadis aneh di depannya yang makan lahap seperti orang kelaparan berminggu-minggu. Tunggu, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum?

_Sepertinya, aku kenal suara ini..dan pinky_…, batin Sakura.

"KHAAUUU !" masih dengan udon di mulut dan sedikit ingus keluar karena udon pedas tak lupa dengan mata melotot dan..

KLIK ! Sasuke memotret Sakura dengan pose yang err.. menyedihkan? menyeramkan? menjijikan? atau lucu?

"Hn.." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum dia memakan udon ekstra tomatnya. Innocent face, cool face, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. *watados sekaleeeee~ alias wajah tanpa dosa*

"Chicken Butt ! awas kauuuu !" teriakan Sakura ternyata menyebabkan semua mata pelanggan kedai Bibi Anko menuju ke arahnya.

"Sumimasen, hehe sumimasen" akhirnya Sakura membungkuk da meminta maaf karena telah membuat mereka kaget dan terganggu dengan teriakan 8 oktafnya *ngaco*.

"Jangan harap kau bisa selamat Chicken butt, aku akan membalasmu!" ujar Sakura sedikit berbisik terhadap Sasuke sebelum dia pergi. Karena kesal, Sakura sampai lupa tidak membayar udonnya.

_Pinky, Pinky..menarik,_ batin Sasuke.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Seorang gadis berambut buble gum berlari menembus gerimis. Ya, siang ini sepertinya tidak berpihak pada gadis itu. Photo shoot pertamanya sepertinya akan mengalami sedikit kendala. Tunggu, photo shoot? Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang model cantik, berbakat dan terkenal. Berbody langsing seperti gitar dan dambaan semua pria. Dengan mata emerald yang menambah pesona cantiknya. Silahkan kalian berspekulasi sebebas-bebasnya. Sayangnya….

"Sakura-chaaaaan ! heyyyyy ! cepat kemariiii !" pria berwajah baby face itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berharap sang **asisten** segera menghampirinya. Wait? asisten?

"Aaaa… gomen ne Sasori-kun.. apa aa.. a. aku ter-lam-bat? Eh?" sang asisten,Haruno Sakura yang tak ketinggalan dengan cengiran khas **gadis pendek,** **berambut buble gum,** **berkacamata minus,** dengan **kepangan rambut yang err.. acak-acakan (as always)** itu menghampiri **boss**-nya.

"Hmm.. Sayangnya 2 menit Sakura-chan!" dengan geram dan tangan dilipat di dada, Sasori, sang fotografer menatap asisten buble gum-nya itu. Yang merasa dipandangi, Sakura, hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

_Sepertinya, aku akan dipecat lagi di hari pertamaku kerja. Kami-sama, _batin Sakura. Sesekali, terdengar nafas yang tercekat di kerongkongannya.

_Kami-sama…._

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam *lebay*, Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sedikit membungkuk, karena tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas dadanya. Perasaan Sakura semakin kacau. Dia tidak mau ciuman pertamanya di rebut boss-nya sendiri dan….

"Hahaha haaa" Sasori tertawa lepas. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di Konoha Park siang itu hanya menatap heran melihat Sasori. Untungnya, staff yang lain belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Setelah tawanya reda, Sasori berkata "Sakura, kau tidak terlambat !" .

"Na.. na ni? Nande? Aaa tapi kau bilang !" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada boss-nya yang bidang itu Sakura semakin heran.

"Aku kan hanya bilang 2 menit, dan aku tidak bohong Saku-chan. Kau datang dua menit lebih awal dari waktu yang kuperintahkan" Sasori kemudian tersenyum. Entahlah, menggoda asisten barunya merupakan hal yang menarik baginya, kini.

" Aaaaa.. Kaaau ! awas kau Sasori-kuuuun !" Sakura berusaha memukul Sasori, namun Sasori berhasil menghindar.

Tak lama, terdengar suara baritone di belakang Sakura, "Ck! Sasori, kau seperti anak kecil saja".

Sepertinya, suara baritone ini tak asing di telinga Sakura. Ketika Sakura berbalik..

"KAU !" Sakura hanya bisa melotot tak percaya.

"Hn, halo PINKY ! ", ujar pria baritone itu menyeringai.

"Aaaaa.. Sasu-kun, kau ini. Kenapa? Kau iri ya? tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu?" Sasori menghampiri pria bersuara baritone itu sambil memeluknya. Sakura semakin bingung, dan sepertinya kali ini Tuhan tidak mendengar doanya karena hari ini dia harus bertemu Tuan Chicken Butt, lagi.

"Lepaskan baka ! aku masih normal ! jangan peluk aku seperti ini !" Tuan Chicken Butt itu melepaskan pelukan Sasori, lebih tepatnya, menendang Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, siapa Chicken Butt ini? Ya Tuhan kenpa aku bertemu dengannya lagi" Sakura hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

_Ck, kun? Sasori-kun? Siapa si Pinky ini_, batin Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke? Hanya diam meski dia juga penasaran dengan si Pinky di depannya. Tunggu, penasaran? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha penasaran dengan gadis pendek, aneh, berkacamata, berambut buble gum, dan SATU-SATUNYA GADIS YANG PERNAH DIA TEMUI DENGAN **GAYA MAKAN YANG SANGAT TIDAK ANGGUN**?

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa Sakura-chan" ujar Sasori tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Hn.. ternyata namanya Sakura. Tunggu, chan? Sebenarnya siapa si Pinky ini? Kenapa Sasori sampai memanggilnya seperti itu?_, batin Sasuke lagi.

"Dia.._"

"Woooiiii ! Temeeeee ! Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu !" seorang pria berkepala duren dengan suara cemprengnya berteriak dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Ck, diamlah Dobe! Suaramu memekakkan telinga, jangan mempermalukanku di depan umum! Kau dan Sasori sama saja. Memelukku seperti anak kecil, cih" Sasuke kembali melepas dengan paksa pelukan *menendang tepatnya* pria yang memanggilnya Teme, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto si kepala duren?

"Kau ini Teme, masih seperti dulu. Aaa ada Sakura-chan juga! Ahahaaa!" Naruto mengandalkan cengirannya ketika melihat saudara jauhnya berada di sana.

BUGH !

"Baka ! kenapa kau mengerjaiku Naruto-bakaa!" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya *Shanaroooo*. Naruto hanya meringis, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa menerima pukulan Sakura yang sangat jauuuuuuh dari kata **tidak** sakit. Ya, Naruto adalah saudara Sakura yang bekerja sebagai Art-design di redaksi majalah DREAM HIGH.

"Sudah.. sudah Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke.. oke! Ah sepertinya Kau dan Sasuke sudah saling kenal, huh?" Sasori menambahkan.

"Na-ni !" ujar Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Sasuke, ini Haruno Sakura, asisten baruku. Dan Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke... model untuk photo shoot hari ini dan mungkin HARI-HARI BERIKUTNYA ! "

"NA.. NIIIIII ?"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**TO BE CONTINUE **

**Gimana ? gimana?**

**Aduh gomen banget ya kalau ceritanya ga seru, namanya juga belajar **

**Makasih yang udah ripiu, juga silent readers *kalau ada* *miris* walaupun ga ripiu, I appreciated that *tapi tetep ngarep ripiu, ripiu is better * hehe**

**Sankyuu ya buat Mugi-chan yang udah ripiu, ini udah apdet ko hehe. Salam kenal Mugi~**

**Mohon bimbingannya yaa para senpai, gomen kalo alurnya kecepetandan banyak bgt typo.**

**So, MIND TO REVIEW ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORY : BELONGS TO ME ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read! ^^**

**Happy reading minna-san ! ^^**

**~Kinouye presents…**

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**Chapter 3**

Angin sore mulai berhembus, menyapa setiap orang yang berada di Konoha Park saat ini. Baik para staf photo shoot yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan peralatan, juga orang-orang yang sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati indahnya sang mentari yang bersiap kembali ke punggung senja.

Ya, pemandangan senja memang indah. Tidak terkecuali dengan gadis bubble gum, Sakura, yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai **asisten** seorang photographer terkenal, Sasori. Sakura sangat terkagum-kagum dengan project boss-nya kali ini, sunset moment di Konoha Park. Sebenarya, Sakura sempat terlihat bad mood gara-gara pekerjaannya kali ini (dan seterusnya) akan bekerja sama dengan orang yang sangat dia **benci!** Siapa lagi kalau bukan… **Uchiha Sasuke!.** Dan parahnya lagi, Sasuke bukan seorang staf di kantor tempat kerjanya, tetapi seorang **model** yang otomatis akan sering **berinteraksi meski **dalam hal** photography**. **Perfecto!**

Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Sakura telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja keras. Walau bagaimanapun, dia tak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya kali ini. Harus membedakan **dendam** pribadi dengan masalah pekerjaan. Ya, dia harus **professional,** bukan kah dia harus menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi photographer terkenal? So, meski menjadi asisten photographer juga harus professional, bukan?

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Sakura, cepat ambilkan tripod*!" Sasori menyuruh Sakura sambil mengotak-atik kamera dslr-nya.

"Ini Sasori-kun, bagaimana dengan lighting-nya?. Umm… begini, aku rasa tidak perlu, eh?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hm, kau benar. Cahaya senja sudah cukup bagus. Coba kau cek Sasuke, apa dia sudah siap? Aku rasa, sekarang moment yang sangat pas untuk shoot," ujar Sasori sambil memasang lensa datar**.

"Oke! I'll be right back!" dengan berlari kecil Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Err… Chicken Butt, apa kau sudah siap sekarang? Sasori-kun menunggumu!" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak sambil memasang wajah masam.

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang bersiap memakai sebuah coat berwarna biru dongker. Lalu dia berbalik dan melirik Sakura sebentar, kemudian pergi menuju Sasori.

"Cih! Dasar Chicken butt! Bocah busuk seperti itu bisa-bisanya jadi model. Err… Kami-sama semoga aku bisa tahan dengan sikapnya," sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada layaknya orang yang sedang berdoa, Sakura hanya meringis melihat Sasuke yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasori. Sepertinya, photo shoot akan dimulai.

Dan dugaan Sakura benar, photo shoot dimulai. Lalu, Sakura menghampiri Sasori. Photo shoot kali ini berlatar suasana senja.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Sasuke berdiri, bersandar di sebuah bangku klasik bergaya Eropa. Dengan coat biru dongker selutut, shirt dengan stripes putih-biru yang sedikit keluar dari pants, pants chinos berwarna coklat muda dipadu dengan sepatu oxford leather berwarna coklat, serta beret yang senada dengan coat yang dipakainya. Sasuke menatap samping, ke arah matahari senja, dengan tangan di masukkan ke saku celananya. Kemudian duduk di bangku, hingga seterusnya berganti beberapa gaya. Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan, setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menatap orang yang sangat dia benci itu, tapi bukan tatapan benci, kesal, marah, ataupun tidak suka, tetapi tatapan kagum. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

Photo shoot berikutnya, Sasuke mengenakan shirt over-size abu muda, dengan sepatu converse berwarna merah, scraft berwarna biru muda yang melilit di lehernya, denim dan kali ini tanpa memakai hat tetapi sebuah kacamata kotak bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Kali ini Sasuke duduk di pinggir jalan setapak (ngaco bgt author), di pinggir-pinggirnya kertas-kertas berserakan. Sasuke sedikit menunduk, lalu kemudian berdiri dan sedikit loncat dengan merentangkan tangan ke arah matahari. Matanya terpejam. Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong dengan talent hebat yang Sasuke miliki. Matanya, matanya seperti memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi Sakura.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Di tengah kebengongannya itu, seorang gadis bermata lavender menepuk Sakura dari belakang. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat feminine. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sangat jauuuh berbeda dengan Sakura. Hinata memakai floral dress putih selutut dengan high heels 7cm. Rambut ungunya dia gerai dengan bandana berwarna soft pink.

"Aaa… ha-hai, aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Dari tadi aku lihat kau memandangi Sasuke, apa kau menyukainya nona?" Hinata, gadis berambut ungu sepinggang itu tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Aaa… ano, aku tidak menyukainya kok Hinata-chan, jangan salah paham hehe. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku nee," Sakura membungkuk lalu tersenyum kepada gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. _Asyik, aku dapet teman baru, _ujar sakura dalam hati.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, aku hanya bercanda kok. Tapi, sejak beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan sejak Sasuke-kun bekerja sebagai model di DREAM HIGH, banyak sekali wanita yang menyukai Sasuke-kun. Bahkan para pembaca DREAM HIGH-pun sampai membentuk SFC lho," lanjut Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Umm… Hinata-chan, SFC itu apa?" dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya kepada teman barunya itu.

"Sasuke Fans Club Sakura-chan, fans club ini bahkan mengalahkan fc-fc artis lain lho, padahal kan Sasuke hanya seorang model," Hinata tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sakura.

"Wakatta! Ck! Kurang kerjaan sekali mereka, apa istimewanya sih bocah Chicken Butt itu!" Sakura bersungut dengan menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya lalu membuka lollipop besar yang berada di tas postman coklat miliknya.

"Hihihi, Sakura-chan itu lucu ya, istimewanya Sasuke sampai membuat kau terkagum-kagum tanpa berkedip sedikitpun bukan?" Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang kini kembali mengembungkan pipinya. Namun, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Sakura. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Aaa… Hinata-chan! Kau ini, aku sangat membencinya!" Sakura kemudian menggelitik Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya Hinata, kau bekerja di DREAM HIGH-kan? Umm.. maksudku, kau bekerja di bagian apa?" Sakura bertanya karena penasaran. Sempat terpikir Hinata adalah seorang model juga seperti Sasuke.

"Aku di bagian make-up dan wadrobe, mohon kerjasamanya ya," jawab Hinata.

"Hm… aku kira kau model, habis kau cantik sekali Hinata-chan. Hinata, mulai sekarang kita teman kan?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, lalu nyengir lebar.

"Hai!" dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis, Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

And guess what? Mereka menjelma menjadi teletubies *fool imagine* dan… berpelukaaan….

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Bodoh! Anak tak berguna!"

"Pergi saja kau!"

"Aku mohon, jangan usir aku dari sini…."

"Kaa-san…!"

"Jangan sakiti Kaa-san!"

"Aku benci Tou-san!"

Kami-sama… mimpi itu lagi, batin seorang gadis. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 02.00 tepat. Gadis itu hanya memandang ke luar jendela, bulan purnama. Lalu dia duduk si sofa kecil dekat jendela, memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menunduk dalam, entah kenapa hal ini sangat menyiksanya. Tak terpikir sedikitpun untuk kembali tidur dalam balik selimut hangatnya. Lalu, tatapannya pindah kea rah sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah foto keluarga. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat ganjil. Foto itu tidak ututh seperti foto-foto keluarga kebanyakan. Ada sedikit sobekan, mungkin di bagian seorang ayah. Ya, hanya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik, mengapit tangan gadis kecil di sampingnya. Keduanya tertawa lebar, si wanita menoleh ke arah orang sobekan. Ya, di sana sebelumnya ada orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang ayah?

Sebuah potret bahagia yang mungkin kini tak ada lagi….

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Ohayou minna!" gadis buble gum itu dengan ceria meyapa setiap orang yang di temuinya di kantor DREAM HIGH sambil tersenyum. Ya, dia harus semangat! Meski harus bertemu Chicken Butt!...

"Sakura-chan, kau terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini. Padahal, hari ini kan tak ada jadwal penting photo shoot," ujar Sasori di sela kesibukannya melihat hasil kemarin. Sasori terlihat imut sekaligus keren dengan polo shirt berwarna hitam dipadu dengan denim dan sepatu converse hijau.

"Aku kan harus tetap semangat, hehe… memangnya tidak ada tugas untukku kali ini? Kaau tidak, aku akan me_" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat akan beranjak pergi. Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah Sasori keburu menjitak kepalanya.

"Eits, mau kemana kau! Kita harus mengerjakan editing photo yang kemarin! Duduk!" ujar Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aw…! Baik! Baik! Tapi ga usah jitak-jitak segala dong," ujar Sakura bersungut dengan suara yang sekecil mungkin agar Sasori tak mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Sakura tidak jadi mengunjungi Hinata, dan sebagai gantinya dia harus menghabiskan waktu untuk ber-editing ria bersama boss-nya.

"Sasori-kun, Sasuke itu jadi model sejak kapan sih? Oh ya, sekarang dia kemana? Aku tidak meihatnya," tanya Sakura penasaran. Tangan menggerak-gerakn mouse sambil sesekali menatap Sasori di sebelahnya.

"Nande? Apa kau menyukainya Sakura? Dia selalu datang terlambat, kebisaan buruknya itu memang susah dihilangkan," sambil nyegir Sasori menggoda Sakura.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, hanya ingin tahu saja! Tapi dia tidak dipecat, eh?" Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya lagi dibalik rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar.

"Tidak, dia model berbakat. Kami sudah memakluminya. Apalagi, redaktur DREAM HIGH adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Para staf di sini pun orang dekat. Aku, sahabat Itachi dari kecil. Kami berdua yang mendirikan DREAM HIGH. Naruto, sahabat Sasuke sejak di Paris. Dan masih banyak lagi," ujar Sasori kemudian.

_Ck, bocah itu… terlambat saja dimaklumi!, _batin Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah sepatu. Seorang pria *uuu… pria* menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dan dan Sasori melotot bersamaan. Mereka kaget karena orang yang mereka bicarakan tepat di belakang mereka. Mouse yang dipegang Sakura terlempar entah kemana.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab pendek. Sasori dan Sakura masih melotot dan menelan ludah.

"Baka! kalian seperti melihat hantu saja. Cih!"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Seminggu sudah Sakura bekerja di DREAM HIGH. Meski baru seminggu, Sakura sangat bangga. Karena biasanya, empat sampai lima hari dia bisa bertahan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena terlambat!. Dari awal masuk kerja saja dia terlambat hampir satu jam. Namun, kali ini tidak. Sakura berhasil mengubah kebiaasaan buruknya itu. Beruntung sekali, para rekan kerjanya di DREAM HIGH pun sangat baik. Baru saja sehari bekerja, Sakura sudah sangat akrab dengan mereka. Kecuali satu, Uchiha Sasuke!

Berhubung hari ini libur, Sakura memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus hunting foto. Dengan membawa Nikon D1000-nya serta lensa vario* 17-18mm dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen kecilnya setelah sarapan sepiring honey pancake. Sakura memakai carrot pants berwarna biru muda dengan blouse pendek tanpa lengan berwarna putih dipadu dengan vest berwarna coklat muda dan flat shoes bertali berwarna biru dongker bergaya sporty. Rambut buble gum-nya tetap dia kepang berantakan. Kacamata besar minusnya tetap setia bertengger di hidungnya. Rencananya, Sakura akan pergi ke Shibuya District yang terletak sekitar 15 menit dari Konoha lalu pergi ke apartemen Hinata.

**To: Hinata-chan**

_**Ohayou! Nanti sore aku ke apartemenmu ya Hinata-chan!**_

Lalu, Sakura memasukkan ponsel touch screen-nya. Setelah menemukan kursi kosong, Sakura duduk. Setelah itu, Sakura mengeluarkan dslr-nya.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Sakura memotret moment di kereta bawah tanah. Sakura terseenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Seorang anak yang sedang berbicara kepada ibunya, sepasang kakek nenek yang saling bergenggam tangan, dan seorang pria berambut aneh berwarna biru dongker yang menatap ke luar jendela. Wait? Biru dongker? Uchiha!

Pandangan mereka bertemu. **Onyx dan emerald**. Lalu, keduanyapun memalingkan muka dengan sebal. Sasuke memakai kemeja dengan kotak-kotak kecil berwarna merah putih dan beberapa kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga kaos putih di bagian dalamnya sedikit terlihat. Lengan kemejanya dia gulung sampai siku. Celana chinos coklat muda dengan sepatu converse boot berwarna hitam. Terkesan sporty namun tetap elegant.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Dan siapa sangka, keduanya memiliki tujuan yang sama, Shibuya District. Mereka kemudian turun dan menyebrang. Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura. Dan ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Baka! Kau ini! Sudah bosan hidup, huh?" tersadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang, Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"A… ano, a-arigatou Sasuke," Sakura memegang dadanya kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sebelumya, Sakura sibuk dengan kameranya. Dasar ceroboh, Sakura tidak memperhatikan kalau waktu menyebrang sudah habis. Hampir saja, dia tertabrak. Kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin….

"Hn, ini! Cepat berdiri baka! Jangan sampai orang berpikir aku yang membuatmu begini!" Sasuke memberikan sebotol minuman, sementara Sakura masih shock dan terduduk lemas.

"Ha-hai!, arigatou," Sakura berdiri dan menerima minuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sebelum membuka botolya, Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hey! Kau tidak memasukan racun ke dalamnya kan?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Cih! Baka! Di saat seperti ini kau masih saja bersikap bodoh! Ya sudah, kalu tidak mau!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali botol minuman dari tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura kembali mencegahnya.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil sport lamborghin hitam menghampiri mereka. Sakura hanya bisa melongo apalagi setelah Sakura tahu bahwa mobil mewah itu adalah milik Sasuke.

"Cepat masuk PINKY!" setelah bercakap sebentar dengan sopirnya, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura malah semakin bingung dan bengong.

"Baka!" tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Supir Sasuke tadi keluar dan pergi dan cling! Menghilang! *fool imagine, again*. Sakura berada di jok depan bersama Sasuke.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau anggota sindikat penculikan gadis-gadis muda, imut dan polos sepertiku! dan sekarang kau akan menculikku! kyaa… tolooong!" Sakura menggedor-gedor jendela mobil yang sangat tidak mahal itu.

"Kau ini, di jual pun, tak ada yang mau membelimu! Baka! Diam saja, cepat pake safe beltmu!" Sasuke menjitak Sakura di sampingnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya meringis dan lagi-lagi menggedor jendela mobil. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke memakaikan safe belt Sakura, saat itulah Sakura hanya diam Seribu bahasa. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Saat wajah mereka berdekatan, meski hanya sejenak.

"Kau ingin hunting, bukan?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengemudi mobilnya.

"Ya, ta-tapi, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak akan memculikku kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hn. Dasar bodoh. Jangan salah paham, aku akan mengunjungi kakakku dan kurasa kau bisa sekalian ku antar. Di mana kau akan hunting photo?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tidak tahu. Err… STOOOP! Sasuke! BERHENTI!" Sakura berteriak kencang.

"BAKA! Kau bisa bicara pelan kan?" Sasuke mengerem mendadak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Hehehe… gomen. Sasuke, apa taman bermain itu baru dibuka?" tanya sakura penasaran. Sakura keluar dari mobil.

"Hn, kau mau kesana?" tanya Sasuke sambil ikut turun dari mobilnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Cepat!" lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju SHIBUYA HAPPY LAND. Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bengong dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh ini.

Di tempat pembelian tiket…

"Oji-san tiket untuk dua orang!" ujar Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sakura sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kameranya. Lalu, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Aaa.. kebetulan, hari ini ada tiket special untuk couple. Gratis satu tiket untuk pasangan anda yang cantik ini, nak!. Dan ini kaos hadiah untuk kalian berdua, peraturannya kalian harus memakainya selama di sini," penjaga tiket memberikan kembalian dan dua buah kaos pink bertuliskan HAPPY LAND, HAPPY COUPLE pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih kok!" ujar Sakura membantah.

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo pergi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan dengan terpaksa mereka berdua memakai kaos itu.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Sakura benar-benar senang hari ini. Dia sibuk dengan kameranya, sedangkan Sasuke? Sibuk dengan iPad-nya. Entah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Sesekali, terlihat Sasuke menelpon orang dengan bahasa yang sangat formal. Sakura heran, padahal Sasuke hanya seorang model, bukan?

Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Di belakang mereka, bianglala berputar searah jarum jam. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran.

"Chicken butt, sedang apa kau? Eh bagaimana kalau kita berfoto? Aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan!" ujar Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh dan menyimpan iPad-nya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil kamera Sakura dengan cepat. Dan….

SPLASH!

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini mau berfoto atau mencekikku sih?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat foto mereka. Foto itu terlihat lucu. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sakura dan menariknya lebih dekat sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura, terlihat kaget dengan mata sedikit melotot ke arah Sasuke dan mulut terbuka karena tadi dia berteriak Chicken Butt. Tangan Sakura meninju kepala Sasuke tapi Sasuke menghindar.

"Nih. Jangan dihapus, itu karya seni yang sangat BERHARGA! Aku beli es krim dulu, kau tunggu di sini Pinky," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, tulus. Sasuke lalu beranjak. Sakura hanya diam dan tanpa dia sadari dia memandangi punggung Sasuke yang perlahan pergi.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Uh! Balonku… huhu… huhuhu," seorang anak kecil 3 tahunan berlari mengejar balonnya yang terbang. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Mana balonmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakak, balonku…" ujar anak kecil yang bernama Ken itu sambil terisak. Lalu Sakura berlari mengejar balon berwarna pink itu. Di belakangnya, Ken menyemangati Sakura yang membantunya mengambilkan balonnya.

"Hap! Ini dia adek kecil, kau senang kan Ken?" kata Sakura. Sakura berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Ken. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia telah berlari lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Kali ini, Sakura berada di dekat air mancur.

"Arigatou nee-chan. Sakura nee-chan. Sakura nee sangat cantik. Aku suka!" kata Ken kemudian. Sakura hanya terseyum dan ketika dia menyadari di mana dia sekarang, Sakura terduduk lemas. Sakura buru-buru menelpon Sasuke namun hp-nya tidak aktif. Sakura hanya terduduk sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang menetes. Bayangan masa lalunya kembali menyeruak. Ken hanya bingung melihat Sakura yang menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke menghampirinya. Sesekali dia mengguman kata Sasuke, memanggil Sasuke. Orang-orang hanya melihatnya heran. Lalu Ken pun berlari entah kemana. Sakura hanya sendiri. Di tengah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan, Sasuke pun meninggalkannya….

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sakura? Kenapa dia menangis? Lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya? Apa sebenarnya yang Sasuke rencanakan?

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To be continued…**

*Tripod, penyangga kamera yang memiliki tiga kaki.

** Lensa (50mm) kekuatan lensanya cukup tingi. Rancangan lensanya normal memang dibuat seperti layaknya pandangan mata kita.

**Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa minna!**

**Chap 3 bisa kuselesaikan juga akhirnya, lagi-lagi nekat dah publish fict nista ini hihi~ gimana cerita di chap 3 ini? Seru? Penasaran? Atau gaje?**

**Semua kritik dan saran saya terima, flame juga allowed kok^^ **

***Kazuma B'tomat : salam kenal juga ^^ makasih ya sarannya senpai, di chap ini aku berusaha buat ngilangin typo hihi**

*** Mugi-chan : ini udah panjang belum, makasih udah baca ya^^**

*** Yume ni Zephyr : salam kenal Yume-chan ^^ aaa aku juga suka bgt photography o tapi ga punya gadget yang memadai huhu *curcol* camdig aja kaga ada yang 500rb, apalagi DSLR err… kapan-kapan kita hunting ke Shibuya yuk! *mimpi***

**Makasih buat yang udah baca, buat para silent readers juga. Ditunggu review nya ^^ jangan jadi silent readers terus yaa hihi~ **

**MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORY : BELONGS TO ME ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-comedy, a lil bit Hurt.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read! ^^**

**Happy reading minna-san ! ^^**

**~Kinouye presents…**

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**Chapter 4**

Mungkin, kalian tahu, pernah merasakan, mengalami, apa itu di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kalian sayangi, bukan? Bagaimana rasanya? Seperti ribuan jarum yang menancap tajam? Atau ribuan pedang menghunus tepat ke jantungmu hingga tak lagi berdetak?

Tolong, beri tahu aku apa itu kehilangan…

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Sakura, gadis berambut buble gum itu masih terisak. Tangisnya tak kunjung reda. Samar-samar suara 7 oktaf-nya tak lagi terdengar. Sepi. Ya, itu yang dia rasakan meski ribuan orang berada di sekelilingnya. Suara music khas taman bermain pun seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Yang terdengar oleh Sakura hanya kidung kebisuan. Semua tenggelam dalam luka. Kalian tahu apa itu luka? Perih. Sakit. Dan kini, luka lama itu kembali menganga.

"Baka," hanya kata itu yang terucap di bibir manis Sakura yang masih larut dalam tangisnya. Satu jam sudah, dia terduduk, memeluk lutut, di mana orang-orang yang melewatinya menatap heran. Satu jam sudah, Sasuke meninggalkannya di taman hiburan ini. Namun, entah kenapa, Sakura enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. **Berharap** **sekali lagi** tak salah, bukan? Hari ini, Sakura mencoba menggantungkan harapannya, lagi.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Terdengar langkah tergesa dari dua orang laki-laki. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran mereka berdua. Yang satu menatap lurus sambil tetap bejalan, yang satunya lagi sesekali terlihat melirik agak takut ke lelaki di sampingnya. Tak ada pembicaraan atau sedikitpun kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan. Yang satu tersenyum, namun yang satunya hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Mereka menghampiri gadis buble gum itu, Sakura. Ketika mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya, Sakura hanya diam. Menyembunyikan rasa takutnya yang luar biasa.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. "A… aku tidak apa-apa," tanpa mengubah posisinya, dengan tangan memeluk lutut dan kepala menunduk, sebisa mungkin Sakura menyuruh mereka pergi secara halus.

Sebuah tangan terlulur, lalu perlahan mengelus rambut buble gum-nya. Lalu, sebuah tangan lagi memegang bajunya.

"Sakura-nee… kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" siapa lagi, kalau bukan Ken, bocah lucu yang dia tolong sejam lalu.

Deg!_ Ken!_...batin Sakura.

Kemudian, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum**. Harapan itu masih ada!**

"Baka… cepat berdiri!" lelaki yang satu lagi, berambut biru dongker, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke. Berdiri sambil menopang tangannya di dada.

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah, kali ini bukan tangis kesepian, tapi tangis bahagia. Sakura memeluk Ken sebentar lalu, dia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan tangis yang kian membuncah.

"Kau kemana saja baka! Kenapa lama sekali? A-aku pikir kau meninggalkanku…" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan sasuke hanya berhn-ria. Orang-orang semakin heran dengan keadaan Sakura. Lalu, tanpa babibu, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, erat. Sasuke hanya diam, sesekali dia beranikan diri mengelus kembali rambut Sakura, karena Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan seorang wanita yang menangis. Kalian tahu kan? Meskipun Sasuke jenius, berbakat, kaya, dan digilai banyak wanita, Sasuke payah sekali dalam soal wanita. Tapi, entah mengapa ada perasaan ingin melindungi ketika melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka, kini memandang bukan dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi mereka tersenyum.

"Wah, pengantin baru ya? Anaknya lucu sekali seperti ibunya!" itu hanya sebagian dari tanggapan orang-orang yang lewat di depan mereka. Ken hanya tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Sasuke dengan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Uchiha salting? Sakura yang tersadar dengan posisinya barusan, buru-buru memalingkan muka.

"Sakura nee, ayo senyum kan udah ada pacarnya!" dengan polosnya ken tersenyum lebar hingga gigi ompongnya keliahatan. Sasuke hanya terbatuk dan memberikan death glare-nya seolah berkata **i-ni ga-ra-ga-ra kau Pin-ky ba-ka!** pada Sakura.

"Ken sayang, ini bukan pacar kakak, ini err… hanya teman, ya, teman kerja! Begitu…" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan death glare-nya yang sekan berkata **di-a ha-nya a-nak ke-cil Chi-ken Butt ba-ka! **pada Sasuke. Kalau ini di manga atu anime, terlihat kilatan listrik yang sangat berbahaya diantara mereka.

"Oh ya Ken, kenapa kamu belum pulang? Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku bersamaan?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

"Aku di sini bersama Bibi Sumiko, dan nanti sore Tou-chan akan menjemputku!" jawab ken sambil sesekali memakan kembang gulanya. Sasuke kembali melipat tangannya di dada lalu berpura-pura (?) sibuk dengan iPadnya.

"Kalau soal kenapa aku bisa ke sini bersama Sasuke nii… itu…," akhirnya meluncurlah kata-kata dari Ken.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Ken pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang masih menangis. Jujur saja, Ken yang notabene hanya anak kecil tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Meminta bantuaan babby sitter-nya, Sumiko, pun percuma. Ketika Sakura menggumankan kata **'SASUKE' **Ken berinisiatif untuk mencari orang yang mungkin bisa **menghentikan tangis Sakura. **Lalu, Ken pergi ke tempat Sakura duduk tadi, kursi kayu di dekat wahana bianglala. Di sana pun, Ken tak menemukan orang yang mungkin bernama Sasuke.

Lalu Ken berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim. Di sana antrian sangat panjang. Tak lama, seorang pria berambut biru dongker menghampirinya, dan kemudian memberikan satu es krim yang dibawanya.

"Arigatou, nii-chan!" seru Ken senang. Ketika dia melihat kaos yang pria tadi kenakan, **HAPPY LAND, HAPPY COUPLE**. Ken ingat satu hal.

"A-apa nii-chan ke sini bersama seorang gadis?" tanya Ken sambil menjilan ice cone-nya.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis, bingung. Lalu, dia pun mengangguk.

"Apa rambut pacar kakak berwarna pink?" tanya Ken lagi. Pacar? Pink? Sasuke semakin bingung, gaya anak ini seperti polisi saja. Tapi akhirnya, Sasuke pun ber-hn lagi.

"Apa kakak bernama, Sasuke?" Sasuke semakin bingung karena semua yang dia tanyakan benar. Lalu, mengobati rasa bingungnya, Sasuke-pun bertanya dan akhirnya Ken menceritakan keadaan Sakura yang menangis.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ken. Bukan hanya karena Ken yang lucu, namun karena harapannya kali ini terkabul. Ada Ken, dan **Sasuke** yang menemukan Sakura di saat bayangan kelam menghatuinya. Ada **Sasuke,** yang menjemputnya dari rongrongan sepi. Ya, **Sasuke**, orang yang dia benci? Apa benar, orang yang Sakura benci? Sayangnya, yang mungkin mereka tidak ketahui, **jarak antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis….**

"Sakura-nee, Sasuke-nii, ayo sekarang temani Ken main," rengek Ken yang memegangi ujung t-shirt mereka berdua. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan iPad-nya, dengan isyarat meminta Sasuke untuk menuruti keinginan Ken.

"Hn," akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Tapi, yang masih mengganjal di benak Sasuke adalah **penyebab Sakura menangis.** **Well, Sakura bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa gadis seceria Sakura bisa menangis di tengah keramaian seperti ini?**

"Horeee…!" Ken berteriak senang. "Sakura-nee, Sasuke-nii, ayo kita naik itu!" Ken menunjuk wahana halilintar.

_Glek!_ Sasuke menelan ludah. Sebenarnya, Sasuke paling benci dengan wahana itu. Saat masih kecil, bersama Itachi dia naik wahana halilintar, namun terjadi sedikit kerusakan sehingga menaikinya hingga 3 jam tanpa henti.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Ken. Tak ada alasan untuk mengelak, karena dia tahu kalau Sakura akan mengolok-oloknya jika dia tidak ikut.

Sakura dan Ken terlihat senang dan gembira. Mereka semua berteriak, kecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sasuke masih trauma dengan kejadian masa kecilnya. Memang, kali ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Masih dihinggapi trauma masa kecilnya, Sasuke harus duduk di samping om-om maskulin pula, yang sesekali melirik dan mencolek lengan Sasuke. Kami-sama!

Setelah itu mereka turun. Ken dan Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja, terlihat sangat baik malah. Mereka tertawa gembira. Sebelumnya, Ken meminta mereka untuk menaiki wahana itu sekali lagi, namun keduanya menolak. Lalu, Ken pamit kepada keduanya karena tou-san-nya sudah menjemputnya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Kami-sama! Bagaimana dengan pangeran kita ini?

"Ka-kau, tidak apa Chicken Butt?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir. Sasuke terlihat sangat pucat. Masih dengan wajah stoic-nya, dia berjalan menuju toilet. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum geli.

"**Uchiha Sasuke**, kau baik-baik saja kaaan?"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Mentari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Pasangan **Happy Land, Happy Couple** itu masih terdiam satu sama lain. Sesekali, Sakura memandang laki-laki yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan insiden di taman bermain. Sakura terlihat gelisah karena sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Err… Sasuke, aaa kau ini kenapa diam terus sih? Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Dasar bocah busuk! Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" Sakura meremas kaosnya kesal. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sepertinya dia berhasil membuat nona merah muda di sampingnya ini kesal. Hal yang paling Sasuke sukai.

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

"Baka! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Bagaimana kalau aku ini jantungan! Cih! Kau benar benar ya!" Sakura kembali mengumpat terhadap kelakuan bocah Uchiha yang sulit dimengerti ini. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Diamlah, aku sedang menyetir. Bisakah kau simpan ocehanmu, Sakura?" dengan wajah stoic-nya Sasuke kembali menyetir. Sakura sempat kaget dengan respon Sasuke barusan. Wajah stoic, suara baritone, intonasi… lembut?

Baru kali ini Sasuke tidak membalas ajakan perang Sakura. Justru, dengan itu Sakura kini benar-benar diam. _Ya, mungkin bocah Uchiha itu kelelahan karena seharian menemaniku di taman bermain_, batin Sakura.

"Gomen ne…" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman ketika bersama gadis buble gum ini.

Malam mulai tiba. Sepertinya, Sakura lupa dengan janjinya dengan Hinata sore tadi. Dia terlanjur larut dengan pikirannya setelah semua yang dia alami hari ini, bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya, dia juga heran kenapa Sasuke menemaninya di taman bermain, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke bilang akan mengunjungi kakaknya, Itachi.

Hingga kemudian, di perjalanan ke Konoha, lamborghin hitam Sasuke berhenti di tepi jalan. Sakura kembali bingung. Selalu ada saja ulah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam, membeku.

Cklek!

"Turun, Pinky!" ternyata Sasuke membuka safe belt Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pipinya memerah dan memanas.

"Aaa… iya!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sasuke menyeringai. Lalu, dia pun ikut turun dari Lamborghini-nya. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya dia menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

"Baka! Sakura baka!" Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Kali ini, dia memang sangat terlihat bodoh di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura menolak tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan bocah Uchiha ini. Sakura menggertakkan giginya sebal. Ternyata, Sasuke mengajaknya *denganpaksa* ke sebuah padang rumput di tepi danau. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, lalu duduk. Ketika Sakura hendak memprotes ulahnya lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar dia duduk di sampingnya.

"Ck! Aku mau pulang! Ayolah Chicken Butt!" ketika Sakura akan beranjak, Sasuke menahannya. Tatapan itu… Onyx yang membuat emerald Sakura terperangkap. Sakura kemudian terpaksa menuruti bocah Uchiha itu.

"Diamlah, aku ingin di sini sejenak, onegaii…" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang penuh bintang, Sasuke memohon kepada Sakura. Tunggu, memohon? Sakura menoleh pria di sampingnya. Lalu, kembali memeluk kedua lututnya, lalu duduk bersila dan ikut memandangi langit malam. Ponsel Sasuke terus saja berbunyi, tapi Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya, malah mematikan ponsel androidnya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Chi-,"

"Sst… biarlah seperti ini, sebentar saja Pinky," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sakura kaget, tapi melihat wajah kelelahan dari raut muka Sasuke, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mengguman lalu kembali menatap langit. Dari kejauhan, dua sejoli yang memakai kaos HAPPY LAND, HAPPY COUPLE itu terlihat serasi. Sepertinya, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka masih mengenakan kaos couple, padahal itu hanya hadiah sekaligus syarat bagi couple di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi.

Keindahan malam lengkap dengan pantulan cahaya bulan di tengah danau. Perfecto! Sayangnya, DSLR Sakura tertinggal di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa, Sakura tak sedikitpun tergerak untuk mengabadikan landscape di depannya. Padahal, Sakura selalu berprinsip untuk tidak ketinggalan mengabadikan setiap moment dengan DSLR-nya. Mungkin, moment kali ini –bersama Sasuke- lebih berarti baginya. Lalu, mata Sakura pun ikut terpejam.

Di tengah keheningan tersebut, tiba-tiba…

_Kruyuk…_

Karena mendengar suara aneh itu, Sasuke terbangun. _Cih! Mengganggu saja_, batin Sasuke.

"A-aku lapar…" Sakura memegang perutnya sambil meringis. Lalu Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura *hobby bgt sih* sambil beranjak. Untung saja, di tepi jalan ada sebuah kedai takoyaki. Mata Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar saking senangnya. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal, moment berharganya harus terganggu oleh suara aneh dari perut Sakura. Sedangkan, si pedagang terlihat senang karena kedainya penuh pelanggan. Dengan semangat, Sakura berteriak memesan takoyaki.

"Paman, aku pesan dua puluh tusuk yaa!"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji**

_**Besok harap kumpul jam 07.00 di depan kantor. Akan ada photo shoot mendadak sekitar tiga hari di pantai Akira. Ku harap kalian datang tepat waktu**_**. **_**Matta ashita minna**_**! ^^**

"Beres! Kurasa akan ada hal menarik di sana! Aaa… Aku sudah tidak sabar," guman Sasori sambil memeluk hp-nya dengan sangat OOC.

Di saat yang sama di tempat lain….

"Hmm, pantai Akira ya. Apa bocah buble gum itu juga ikut?" seringai terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Sambil berusaha menutup mata, tanpa sadar dia mengguman, _Sakura…_

"Pantai? Yaiks! Akhirnya ada project di sana! Aku bisa makan sea food sepuasnya. Tapi, apa bocah Uchiha itu akan ikut?" tanpa dia sadari, bayangan Sasuke mulai memenuhi pikirannya. _Sasuke…_

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Mentari menggeliat dari tidurnya. Sinarnya menghangatkan siapa saja yang bangun lebih awal di pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung pun tak ketinggalan menyanyikan nada indah. Kecuali, dua insan ciptaan-Nya yang sepertinya tak tergugah untuk bangun dari mimpi mereka. Di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka malah menarik ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan putra bungsu Uchiha dan putri bungsu Haruno? Ya, mereka sepertinya terlalu enggan untuk bangun pagi. Kemarin, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian. Padahal, hari ini ada photo shoot di pantai Akira yang menanti mereka.

_**Hinata-chan calling...**_

"_**Hallo… ada apa Hinata?" **_tanya Sakura sambil menguap

"_**Sakura! Kau di mana? Cepat ke sini, apa kau lupa hari ini ada photo shoot di pantai Akira, semua sudah kumpul di kantor," **_ujar Hinata di ujung telepon.

Loading… 68% **"**_**Apaaa! Kami-sama! Iya aku ke sana!"**_ ujar Sakura sambil buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Dengan mengenakan jeans belel selutut dan t-shirt over size berwarna stripes putih-pink yang hampir menutupi jeans-nya, Sakura memacu sepedanya dengan cepat. Untung saja dia sudah menyiapkan semua keperluannya semalam.

Sementara itu di apartemen Sasuke….

_**Naruto-dobe calling….**_

"_**Hallo Dobe, kau menggang-**_

"_**Temeee! Bangun baka! Kau lupa ada photo shoot di pantai Akira? Cepat! Semua sudah kumpul!"**_ Neruto berteriak karena sahabat karibnya, Sasuke ternyata baru bangun.

"_**Apaaa? Oke aku ke sana!"**_ seperti halnya Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat mandi dan memakai pakaian sekenanya. Memakai denim-nya dipadu dengan t-shirt putih polos dan converse blue jeans. Meskipun sering bangun kesiangan, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Perfecto!

Masih dengan Lamborghini hitamnya, Sasuke memacunya dengan cepat. Di perjalanan, dia melihat wanita berambut pink yang memacu sepedanya dengan cepat juga. Pink?

"Pinky! Cepat naik!" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir Sakura.

"Bagaimana sepedaku? Kami-sama kita terlambat satu jam Chicken Butt," sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya, Sakura terlihat kebingungan. Lalu, Sasuke turun dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Baka! Titipkan saja di kedai udon Bibi Anko! Ah, kau ini," tanpa babibu Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dari sepedanya dan menggendongnya ke dalam Lamborghini-nya. Sakura terlihat protes dengan meninju dada Sasuke berharap dia menurunkannya. Tentu saja itu tidak berhasil, dan malah mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sasuke menitipkan sepeda Sakura ke kedai udon Bibi Anko.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, hal ini dianggapnya hiburan tersendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka telat satu jam! Apalagi lokasi photo shoot yang lumayan jauh dari Konoha.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan.

**From: Sasori**

_**Sasu-kun, Saku-chan, kami berangkat duluan yaa! Sampai ketemu di Akira Beach ^^**_

"Cih, mereka meninggalkan kita rupanya!" Sasuke mendecih kesal.

_**Deg!**__ Berarti, aku akan berangkat bersama Chicken Butt? Kami-sama, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_, batin Sakura.

"A-apa? kau tahu jalannya kan?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Hn. Cepat kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu kalau kau masih ingin makan **'takoyaki'**!" ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan kata **'takoyaki' **sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Mengdengar kata takoyaki, Sakura blushing, teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Lalu, Sakura mendecih kesal dan menatap Sasuke dengan death glare-nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada sedikitpun kata terucap dari bibir mereka. Sakura mendengarkan musik iPod-nya, sedangkan Sasuke focus menyetir sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Tak lama, Sakura pun tertidur.

_Cih! Bisa-bisanya dia tidur! Haruno Sakura…, _batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Sasori-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Teme dan Sakura-chan kita tinggalkan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah cemilan. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin mereka **tidak keberatan," **jawab Sasori terkekeh sambil menyetir. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil berfikir apa maksud Sasori.

"Jadi, Sasori-nii sengaja umm meninggalkan mereka berdua?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Naruto yang baru sadar dan terpikir langsung menyeringai.

"BINGO! Kau benar Hinata-chan! Apa kalian tidak melihat perubahan dari Sasuke? Dia yang biasanya diam dan dingin, sekarang mulai mencair perlahan sejak Sakura bekerja di DREAM HIGH," ujar Sasori kepada mereka.

"Wohoooo! Sepertinya Teme menyukai Sakura-chan, eh apa Sakura juga menyukai Teme Hinata-chan?" giliran Naruto yang bertanya pada Hinata.

"Mereka pasangan serasi ya, tapi aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun. Dia kemarin tidak jadi datang ke apartemenku. Padahal aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaannya," ujar Hinata terlihat sedih.

"Wah, kau suka masak Hinata-chan? Lain kali aku datang ke apartemenmu yaa," ujar Naruto sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Hmm… sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru nih," goda Sasori.

"Aaa… kau iri ya Sasori," goda Naruto kemudian. Hinata tersenyum, dia memang tidak menampik kalau dia memang sedikit terpesona dengan pria duren yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, Itachi juga bilang padaku kemarin Sasuke tidak datang mengunjunginya. Biasanya, tiap hari libur Sasuke pasti menyempatkan datang," Sasori menambahkan.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga sibuk berspekulasi dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"**Apa kemarin mereka berkencan?"** ujar mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To be continued…**

**Hallo minna! Kinouye kembali dengan fict abalnya di chapter 4!**

***Mugi-chan: ini Kinouye apdet new chap. Gimana gimana Mugi?**

***SSF: arigatou, ini baru apdet ^^**

***Kazushi Kudo Hatake: Sankyuu… suka photography juga? Aaa ayo hunting bareng ke Konoha :P**

***Honami Michiyo: Iya makasih ya Michi-san. nabrak bajunya? Baju siapa? Sasu? Saku? Saso? Hina? boleh membela diri dulu? :P gini, kalo soal itu kan udah biasa di dunia fashion. Justru kalo warnanya sama semua kan ga mungkin juga. oke deh nanti aku usahain lagi ya biar readers ngebayanginnya enak ^^ makasih banyak yaa atas sarannya^^**

***Thia Nokoru: ini udah apdet ^^**

***michimaki airi: aaa michi ga login ya? Sankyuuu *bighug* tapi masih banyak kekurangannya, gomen kalo soal Ken aku inget sama temen cyberspace-ku, namanya Kensuke. Orangnya baik bgt, caring. **

**Welcome to Indonesia Michi oiya sekarang tinggal dimana? Teach me nihongo, sensei… *sembahsujud* :P**

***uchiruno: sankyuu… udah ko, fict-nya keren2 ^^**

**Gomen ya kalo masih banyak typo. Makasih buat yang udah baca^^ **

**gimana? Masih gaje? Jangan bosen buat baca sama review ya… ditunggu banget saran dan kritik yang membangun hihi~**

**Ga bosen-bosen buat para silent readers, cepet tobat ya dengan cara meninggalkan jejak kalian di review ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORY : BELONGS TO ME ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-comedy, a lil bit Hurt.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read! ^^**

**Happy reading minna-san ! ^^**

**~Kinouye presents…**

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**Chapter 5**

Kehidupan itu tak semudah seperti apa yang kita pikirkan. Setelah ada jalan mulus dan lurus, tak lama ada jalan berkelok dan berbatu. Setelah ada tawa, kadangkala ada duka. Setelah ada air mata, ada tawa bahagia. Dan seterusnya.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**SAKURA POV**

Memang benar, tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir. Entah bahagia, kecewa, kehilangan, suka, duka, tangis, tawa, semuanya berbaur mengisi kehidupan. Perlahan ku selami semua kata itu di pikiranku, juga hatiku.

Aku memang baru bangun, kira-kira satu jam yang lalu aku tidur. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, aku menoleh ke arah pria di sampingku. Pria berambut hitam yang belakangnya seperti, err… bokong ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, bocah Uchiha itu berbalik menatapku. Masih dengan wajah stoic dan onyx yang membiusku beberapa saat. Lalu, dia kembali menyetir. Aku yang tersadar, buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaca mobil. Mendadak aku teringat dengan mimpiku barusan. Pipiku memanas dan mungkin kini warnanya hampir sama dengan rambutku.

Kami-sama, entahlah, aku bermimpi ada sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah yang menempel di bibirku. Kalian mengerti kan? A kiss. Tapi kenapa harus seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Aaa… Kami-sama, kenapa dia yang merebut ciuman pertamaku meski itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Well, itu hanya mimpi, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan!

Kupejamkan lagi kedua mataku perlahan, lalu kubuka lagi perlahan. Kuhembuskan nafasku, mencoba mencerna keadaan. Kurenungi setiap moment dalam hidupku, sampai seperti sekarang, duduk di samping pria yang ku benci. Oke! Err… Mungkin, itu dulu, eh? Err… Tolong jangan tanya macam-macam! Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, apa aku memang benar-benar membencinya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain dan tepi danau? Aaa…! Kugelengkan kepalaku menepis semua kebingungan. Kulirik bocah Uchiha di sampingku malu-malu. Tunggu? Untuk apa aku malu? Cmon Sakura! Sakura Haruno, bukankah kau bilang kau benci dia? Ck, Merepotkan!

Si bocah Uchiha kembali menatapku dan mengernyitkan alis bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dengan memperlihatkan gigiku yang berjejer rapi, mencoba menghalau perasaan yang tak bisa ku mengerti. Ku lirik jarum jam yang berdetak di pergelangan tanganku.

Lalu Sasuke berkata, "Sekitar satu jam lagi kita sampai. Kau tak tertarik untuk kembali menjadi **Snow White **mendadak, Pinky?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya merengut kesal. Ya, aku memang sering ketiduran kalau bepergian dengan 'menumpang' mobil seperti ini.

**SASUKE POV**

Hidup memang tak bisa kutebak. Sekelebat bayang kehidupanku muncul, menari-nari di pikiranku. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Saat aku bersama seorang Sakura? Kulirik bocah Haruno itu sebentar. Haruno? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. tapi kapan? Di mana? Ah, sudahlah. Kulirik dia sejenak, Ck! Dia tidur rupanya. Sepertinya, dia memang kelelahan karena kejadian kemarin.

Saat kuingat hal yang kulalui bersamanya kemarin, ada sebuah perasaan yang tak ku mengerti. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan ingin melindungi bocah bodoh itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang ku temui. Dia memang tidak berparas elok dan berbody seperti seorang model. Justru, dia bertubuh kecil, pendek, bukan fashionista dan tidak berpakaian seperti gadis kebanyakan, tak lupa kaca mata minus kotak besar yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

Aku tersenyum geli. Dia lucu dan… menarik. Ya, dia cantik, sangat cantik, menurutku.

Honestly, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalnya. Bisa bertemu gadis aneh dan menarik. Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang ketika dia mengajakku ke taman bermain, apalagi melihat raut mukanya yang lucu ketika kami harus memakai kaos couple. Ah, untungnya dia mau ketika aku ajak beristirahat sebentar di tepi danau. Meski dengan yaa… sedikit ancaman dan paksaan, eh?

Sejenak aku bisa merasakan ketenangan dari berbagai masalah di rumah. Menghilang sejenak dari kejenuhan di 'kantor' dan kolega bisnisku. Kolega bisnis? Bukankah aku seorang model? Ya, memang. Sudahlah, aku sedang malas membahas hal ini.

Perjalanan memakan waktu setengah jam lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Kulirik bocah Pink di sampingku sebentar, kukernyitkan alis mataku heran. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terpejam. Ck! Dasar bocah aneh. Ah, hilang sudah waktu setengah jam untuk mengerjainya. Baka! Kenapa tadi dia harus tidur? Tapi, setidaknya aku menang satu poin darinya. Poin apa? Ck! Jangan bertanya apa-apa. Cukup aku saja yang tahu.

Dan hey! Untuk apa dia memandangiku barusan? Ku tatap kembali dan… mata emeraldnya? Sejak kapan dia mempunyai umm… mata emerald berwarna hijau yang… sangat indah? Sayang sekali, dia buru-buru memalingkan mukanya ke arah kaca mobil. Hey Nona Pinky! apa kau lebih tertarik dengan kaca lamborghini-ku daripada aku Uchiha Sasuke pemiliknya?

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Menjelang siang, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat berdiri sambil mengamati persiapan party. Ya, pria tampan yang khas dengan senyum palsu namun sangat mempesona gadis-gadis normal yang melihatnya. Dia tampak senang dengan melihat dekorasi dan konsep birthday party-nya kali ini. Tak salah dia memilih EO milik temannya, Sabaku no Gara untuk mengurus party yang di adakan di hotel bintang lima di kawasan pantai Akira.

Shimura Sai, pria yang termasuk dalam jajaran pria tampan dan elite di Jepang. Salah satu pemilik perusahaan gadget berkualitas dan terkenal baik di Jepang bahkan internasional.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Setelah memastikan bahwa persiapan party selesai, dia pergi dengan mengendarai BMW-nya menuju butik seorang perancang pakaian ternama. Karena, baru kali ini dia sempat fitting baju yang dia pesan khusus untuk party kali ini. Sebelumnya, asistennya lah yang mengurus semua keperluan pria tampan ini.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" beberapa wanita terlihat menggerubunginya saat dia datang.

"Saya ingin menemuni designer di butik ini, sekalian fitting baju untuk party saya," ujarnya dengan senyum palsu yang membuat para pegawai di butik ini mati berdiri.

"Ba-baik Tuan, akan saya panggilkan," ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Mengusir kebosanan, Sai berkeliling dan melihat hasil rancangan terbaru dari si designer. Sayangnya, dia lupa nama designer ini. _Melihat hasil rancangan terbarunya, sepertinya dia designer berbakat dan berpengalaman_, batin Sai. Dia membayangkan seorang pria gendut dengan berbagai acsesoris, rambut palsu, dan berpakaian sexy. Hiiy.. Sai bergidik ngeri. Lalu, terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengomel.

"Oke, aku tahu di mana dia sekarang? Ck! Kenapa dia baru fitting seka-"

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

BRUGH!

Cup! Guess what?

Kedua insan yang berlainan jenis itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Pria berkulit putih pucat yang terbaring di lantai dan seorang wanita berambut pirang di atasnya. Semua pegawai yang kebanyakan para gadis berteriak histeris. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, keduanya membelalak kaget dan buru-buru berdiri.

**Flashback on**

Yamanaka Ino, seorang designer di butiknya, CROWN, sedang sibuk mendesign untuk persiapan fashion show dan untuk photo shoot dalam rangka peluncuran design terbarunya. Lalu, salah satu pegawainya memberitahukan kalau ada orang yang akan fitting baju untuk party. Ino ingat dua minggu lalu asisten si klien memesan tuxedo untuk main agenda di birthday party.

Ino kesal karena merasa diremehkan sebagai designer, karena biasanya klien yang akan fitting baju minimal seminggu sebelum acara datang ke butiknya. Dengan polosnya dia mengomel dan marah-marah sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan lantai di mana dia melangkah, lalu menginjak sebuah kain semi sutra yang licin, akhirnya terpeleset dan menubruk orang di depannya. Dan… orang itu adalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimura Sai?

**Flashback off**

Para pegawai butik masih bengong dengan mata membelalak tak percaya karena kejadian barusan. Karena malu melihat para pegawai yang masih menontonnya, sontak Ino pergi dengan menarik Sai ke ruangannya. Sai hanya menurut pasrah karena masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ino mengusap-ngusap bibirnya kasar, sedangkan Sai hanya diam. Sejujurnya, Sai masih kaget dan jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan di balik wajah cool-nya saat ini. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini!" Sai memprotes gadis di depannya.

"Aaa… diamlah sebentar Tuan, apa kau mau menjadi tontonan mereka?" tuding Ino dengan menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Kami-sama, kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus seperti itu, dengan pria yang bahkan tak ku kenal," ujar Ino dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Sai.

"Nona, tidakkah kau lupa mengatakan satu hal atas kejadian memalukan barusan?" tanya Sai sambil mendekati Ino yang terduduk lesu karena malu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aaa… aku lupa, aku harus bertemu dengan klien yang akan fitting!" Ino berdiri dengan mengacuhkan Sai. Tapi, Sai sempat menahan tangan kiri Ino yang hendak pergi.

"Nona! Minta maaf dulu padaku! Tunggu, kau bilang tadi akan bertemu dengan klien-mu yang akan fitting?" ujar Sai kemudian sambil menatap Ino penuh selidik.

"Ba-baiklah. Sumimasen… sudah cukup, huh? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Ino balas menatap Sai. Sai hanya menyeringai lalu menlepaskan tangan Ino yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sai mengikutinya dari belakang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. _Jadi ini sang designer kita, hmm… aku kira…_, batin Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Ino menghampiri salah satu pegawainya. Lalu dia menanyakan orang yang kan fitting baju hari ini. Sambil menelan ludah, pegawai itu menunjuk ke belakang Ino. Ino menatapnya heran, di belakangnya hanya ada pria di insiden tadi, yang kini sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Mana orangnya, Tayuya?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Dia, Nona Ino. Shimura Sai, yang memesan tuxedo untuk party. Orang di belakang anda, yang tadi berci-"

"Apaaa?" Ino membelalak kaget. Klien-nya adalah pria yang tadi berciuman dengannya dengan tak sengaja? Pria yang tadi jadi sasaran kekesalannya? Habislah dia.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**NORMAL POV**

Mentari semakin terik menyinari bumi. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sebelas tepat. Satu jam lagi, mereka –Sasuke an Sakura- akan sampai di pantai Akira. Sakura yang bosan lalu mencoba menyalakan music di mobil Sasuke dan tepat saat itu pun Sasuke mempunya pikiran yang sama. Dan… tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Sakura bersentuhan saat mereka mencari kaset di dashboard mobil. Keduanya bertatapan tajam. Dan dengan bersamaan pula menarik tangan mereka masing-masing dari dashboard.

Alhasil, music pun tak jadi bergaung di Lamborghini hitam itu.

"Sasuke, aku bosan! Masih lama tidak?" kata Sakura sambil mencari buble gum di tas postman-nya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Sakura membuat balon dari permen karetnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. _Cih, dasar bocah!_ Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ada saja ulah Sakura yang membuat dia menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Sabarlah Pinky, aku juga sudah bosan semobil denganmu!" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya karena focus menyetir.

Tiba-tiba, mobil mereka berhenti.

"Chiken Butt! apa yang terjadi? Kau mau membawaku ke mana lagi huh? Berhen-"

"Diamlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada yang bermasalah," ujar Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Tanpa babibu, Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Sasuke membuka bagian depan mobilnya. Lalu, asap keluar dari sana. Sakura kaget dan khawatir. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu sibuk mengotak-atik mesin mobilnya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan di samping Sasuke sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Sakura! ambilkan aku-"

Puff!

Sakura yang sedang membentuk balon dengan permen karetnya kaget karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak di hadapannya. Sasuke yang setengah berdiri dan membungkukan badannya, hampir terkena balon permen karet Sakura yang meletus (?). Sasuke yang menatap kesal dengan mata onyx-nya, sedangkan Sakura hanya nyengir lebar dengan membentuk tangannya seperti huruf V.

"Cih! Ambilkan aku air!" Sasuke kembali sibuk menjadi montir dadakan. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa mengecek mobil sebelum bepergian. Lalu, Sasuke mencoba men-stater mobilnya lagi. Hasilnya nihil. Sasuke pun kembali mengecek berbagai mesin di bagian depan.

"Ini Sasu-!"

"Aaa.. kenapa kau malah menyiramku! Kau ini bisa serius tidak?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkan air minum ke badan Sasuke yang sedang mengecek bagian bawah mobil.

"Iya gomen, aku kan tidak sengaja Sasuke-kun! Ups!" tanpa sadar Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun! lalu, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, setidaknya di tengah hawa panas ini ada hiburan tersendiri baginya, Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, tak apa Sakura-**chan**!" Sasuke mulai menggodanya lagi. Dan air minum yang di bawa Sakura kembali mengguyur Sasuke. Kali ini, Sakura sengaja melakukannya karena dia kesal. Lalu, Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura kembali nyengir.

"Cih! Kau membuat bajuku basah kuyup!" ujar Sasuke.

_Rupanya dia ingin main-main, oke! _batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dengan sigap dia merebut botol air minum yang dipegang Sakura dan mengguyur balik Sakura. Alhasil, terjadilah guyur-guyuran di antara mereka.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram dan berjinjit mencubit keras pipi Sasuke. Sasuke balas mencubit pipi chubby Sakura. Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke keras. Lalu, Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya.

**KLIK!**

Sakura tak mau kehilangan moment ini. Dia memotret Sasuke yang belepotan dengan oli. Lalu Sasuke mengoleskan oli di pipi Sakura dan balas memotretnya. Sakura kembali mengguyurkan air dan alkhirnya Sasuke kembali membalasnya.

Karena kaos putih Sasuke sudah kotor karena terkena oli dan basah di guyur Sakura, Sasuke membukanya tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura langsung sweatdrop melihatnya, badan Sasuke yang lumayan sixpack dengan kulit putih dan mulus tanpa cacat.

"Apa! jangan bilang kau terpesona karena melihatku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura, masih dengan telanjang dada dengan tubuh belepotan oli. Terpikir untuk menggodanya kembali saat ini. Sakura yang kaget langsung lari, sayangnya tangannya berhasil ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram dan berjinjit mencubit keras pipi Sasuke. Sasuke balas mencubit pipi chubby Sakura. Kali ini, terjadilah aksi cubit mencubit pipi masing-masing. Untungnya, tidak banyak mobil yang lewat di jalanan karena merupakan area terpencil. Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke keras. Lalu, Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya. Karena tidak hatit-hati, Sasuke menginjak botol minuman dan…

BRUGH!

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Mereka terdiam dan terpejam sejenak. Lalu, mereka membuka mata mereka masing-masing bersamaan. Tak ada sepatahpun kata, hanya mata yang bicara. Onyx dan emerald. Saling menghipnotis dan si pemilik saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Yang membuat Sakura blushing, adalah keadaan mereka sekarang. Yup! Adegan klise memang. Sasuke terjatuh dengan Sakura di bawahnya.

"Ha… hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa lepas. Sakura kaget, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Uchiha tertawa seperti ini. Lalu, Sakura pun tertawa. Tidak, mereka tidak gila, tenang saja.

"Wajahmu!" keduanya saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersamaan melihat wajah masing-masing yang kotor dan hitam-hitam terkena oli karena aksi saling cubit tadi.

Ketika mereka sadar dan menghentikan tawa mereka, bibir mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 3cm. Mereka kembali terdiam, dan Sasuke mulai mempersempit jarak antara mereka dan yup! Bibir mereka bertemu. Sebuah ciuman singkat. Lalu, Sasuke berdiri sambil menarik Sakura untuk berdiri juga.

"Umm… sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu!" ujar Sasuke sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan memakai kaos ganti. Sasuke terlihat gugup karena hal yang barusan terjadi dan tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

"A-hai! Umm… bagaimana de-dengan mobilnya, Chicken Butt? A-aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya sebentar, err sekalin mencari bantuan. Ya! Mencari bantuan!" masih dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana dan tersenyum lebar. Hal barusan merupakan hal yang sangat tidak dia duga. _Berciuman di bawah terik matahari, di pinggir jalan, dengan seorang Sasuke! Kami-sama… apa yang kau pikirkan Haruno Sakura!_

Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria. Lalu, dia mulai sibuk kembali dengan mesin mobilnya. Sakura beranjak pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya dengan dalih mencari bantuan.

_Bodoh, apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Sasuke?dia kan hanya seorang gadis pendek, kecil, aneh? Kenpa kau sampai berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini? _batin Sasuke.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**15 minutes later….**

"Done! Akhirnya bisa jalan juga. Pinky? Ah dia kemana?" akhirnya, berkat kerja kerasnya, mobilnya kini bisa digunakan lagi. Itu artinya, perjalanan bisa dia lanjutkan.

Sakura yang sudah putus asa mencari bantuan, kembali ke tempat mobil Sasuke mogok tadi. Lalu, dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Pinky! Mobilnya bisa kuperbaiki! Cepat kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ujar Sasuke berteriak. Lalu, Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Be-benarkah? Aaa… arigatou Kami-sama! Sasuke kau hebat!" refleks Sakura memeluk Sasuke karena senang. Jantung Sasuke mulai berdetak kencang. Lalu, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu apalagi, baka! Ayo kita pergi! Akira beach! I'm coming!" ujar Sakura dengan ceria dan menarik tangan Sasuke ke mobil. Sepertinya, Sakura sudah bisa mencairkan suasana dan mungkin lupa dengan insiden barusan? Sudahlah.

_Cih! baka!_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Skip time…

"Akhirnya kita sampai!" Aaa… Sasuke aku tidak sabar untuk hunting foto di sini!" ujar Sakura kegirangan. Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria dan mengeluarkan koper mereka dari mobil.

"Wooi! Teme! Sakura!" dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria berambut duren yang memakai kaos putih dengan celana pendek khas pantai melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Disusul kemudian oleh seorang wanita bermata indigo yang memakai flowers dress di atas lutut dengan topi lebar yang menghiasi rambut ungunya sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Sasori, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura menanyakan Sasori mendecih tak suka.

"Oh! Dia sedang menemui Sai. Kau akan datang 'nanti malam' kan, Teme? Aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sakura yang bingung dengan percakapan Naruto hanya melengos tak peduli dan segera mengobrol dengan Hinata. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tunggu, Pinky! Ikut aku!"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To be continued…**

**Gomen, masih nekat publish fict abal kek gini minna masih banyak typo, maap juga kalo gaje, alur kecepetan dan ceritanya kurang panjang hehe~**

**Makasih buat yang udah pada baca dan review di chap 4, gomen ne… nanti saya balas review kalian di chap 6 ya ^^ *ditendangreviewers***

**Review dari kalian sangat berharga dan jadi motivasi Kinouye buat terus nulis.**

**So, mind to review?**

**Best regards,**

**~Kinouye…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**STORY : BELONGS TO ME ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-comedy, a lil bit Hurt.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo(s), miss typo(s) alur cepet/lambat dll**

**Happy reading minna-san ! ^^**

**~Kinouye presents…**

**LOVE AND PHOTOGRAPH**

**Chapter 6**

**Seseorang pernah bilang, jika kau ingin berubah, berjalanlah lurus ke depan.**

**Janganlah terus tenggelam dalam masa lalumu, karena itu telah berlalu.**

**Tapi, bagaimana jika masa lalumu menyeruak kembali di permukaan dan semua kepingan kelabu itu menghantuimu kembali?**

**Jawabannya, adalah….**

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Oh! Dia sedang menemui Sai. Kau akan datang 'nanti malam' kan, Teme? Aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sakura yang bingung dengan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melengos tak peduli untuk menghampiri dan mengobrol dengan Hinata. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tunggu, Pinky! Ikut aku!"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**SAKURA POV**

Lagi-lagi, sikap bocah Uchiha ini membuatku muak. Memerintahku seenaknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Kalau karena tanpa iming-iming sea food gratis selama di Akira Beach, aku tidak mau menurutinya.

Jujur saja, pekerjaanku sebagai asisten photographer di kantor baruku saat ini memang agak berbeda. Para staff-nya sangat ramah. Oke, kecuali Si Chicken Butt di sampingku ini. Tapi, ada beberapa hal aneh yang mengusikku. Kadang, percakapan dan kelakuan mereka –para staff di DREAM HIGH- sulit ku mengerti. Sepertinya, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.

Pertama, Naruto. Si baka yang merupakan saudara jauh sekaligus teman SMA-ku ini merupakan salah satu anak dari keluraga terpandang. Tapi, kok mau-maunya ya dia bekerja menjadi art design di redaksi majalah seperti ini? bisa saja kan dia meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya?

Kedua, Sasori. Photo shoot? Asal kalian tahu saja, sampai saat ini, dia belum menghubungiku lagi mengenai photo shoot di Akira Beach ini. Dan sempat kulihat sekilas, tak ada sedikitpun property maupun alat-alat untuk persiapan photo shoot kali ini.

Bahkan, hingga kini, senja hampir datang, dan Sasori belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Ketiga, Sasuke. Well, dia memang seorang model berbakat. Belakangan aku baru tahu kalo dia dulu sempat menjadi model untuk majalah VOGUE, untuk beberapa brand terkenal seperti Burberry dan Calvin Klein. Dan… Lamborghini? Itu hanya **salah satu** mobil yang biasanya dia kendarai. Dia bilang lamborghin hitam ini adalah mobil favoritnya, ketika aku bertanya mengapa dia sangat telaten merawat si hitam ini.

Ketika di taman bermain, dia sibuk dengan iPad-nya. Sesekali terdengar dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Berbicara dengan bahasa formal dan kadang dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris tingkat dewa. Meski aku sempat berusaha menguping, lagi-lagi percakapan yang tak ku mengerti. Saham, project baru, meeting, itu adalah kata-kata yang aku ingat karena seringnya dia membicarakan hal itu di telepon.

Tunggu, marga bocah ini… Uchiha? Terdengar familiar memang. Dulu, ya dulu. Sudah lama sekali. Aku sering mendengar 'orang jahat' itu mengucapkan Uchiha. Ah, sudahlah, aku benci jika mengingatnya lagi.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

"Kau kenapa Pinky? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke melirikku sejenak.

"Aaa… jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkanku ya?" Sasuke menyeringai sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Ups!" tanpa sengaja aku mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri sambil menutup wajahku karena malu. Ah! Sakura no baka! kenapa aku bisa keceplosan seperti ini?

Bisa kudengar bocah Uchiha itu terkekeh geli. Mukyaaa! Pasti dia senang sekali dan akan menggodaku habis-habisan. Tunggu, menggoda? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kami-sama, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sedang kacau hari ini.

"Cih! Jangan senang dulu, i-itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah me-nyu-ka-i-mu Baka!" ujarku sambil memalingkan muka dan berpura-pura melihat ke arah kaca.

"Hm, apa kau yakin tidak menyukaiku? Sakura, jangan berpura-pura melihat ke kaca untuk menyembunyikan pipimu yang memerah, aku bisa melihatnya, Baka!" Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"Pipiku memerah? Aaa i-ini pasti blush on yang aku oleskan tadi," alasan bodoh, Sakura.

"Hm… bukannya kau tak suka memakai make up? Alasanmu membuatmu semakin terlihat bodoh. Akui saja kalau kau menyukaiku, 'Sakura-chan'" Sasuke menyeringai dan sambil sesekali menatapku. Cih! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aaa sudahlah! Turunkan aku di sini!" aku mencoba mengancamnya untuk mengakhiri perseturuan konyol ini. Tapi, apa benar pipiku memerah? Tunggu, kenapa dia tahu aku tidak suka memakai make up? Tanpa, sadar pipiku mulai memanas. Ah, sudahlah Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah… dompetmu ketinggalan di rumah? baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ujarnya sambil memarkirkan mobil di tepi jalan.

Mukyaaa! Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku. Aku lupa hal itu. Apalagi, aku tidak tahu daerah pantai ini. Poor Sakura!

"Turun!" dia menatapku sambil menyeringai. Mengetuk-ngetukan kelima jarinya pada setir mobil menunggu apa yang akan kulakukan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Baiklah, kali ini akan kukorbankan harga diriku di hadapan bocah Uchiha ini.

"Err… Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, boleh 'kan Sasuke?" aku menunduk sambil sesekali menatapnya. Cih! Dia kembali dengan wajah stoic-nya.

…

"Bagaimana ya? Aku terlanjur berhenti, sekarang turun!" Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku mohon, jangan turunkan aku… aku akan menuruti kata-katamu asal jangan kau turunkan aku di sini, Sasuke…" kukatupkan kedua tanganku di dada sambil memohon kepadanya. Ah, Sakura…

"Hn, baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu," Sasuke kembali menghidupkan lalu melanjutkan menyetir mobilnya.

"Umm… arigatou. Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita sampai, sekarang turunlah," Sasuke membuka safety belt dan kemudian turun dari lamborghininya. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikutinya. Kau tahu 'kan aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak didepak dari mobilnya. Hihihi….

"Salon?"

"Pakai ini!"

"Eh? Apa?"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**End of Sakura POV**

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Kemudian dia bertanya pada seorang wanita yang lewat, menanyakan apakah Sakura masih lama atau tidak. Tak lama, Sakura pun keluar dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang masih termenung sambil menatap ke jendela. Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Err… Chicken Butt," Sakura menarik-narik tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke atas dan terdiam tanpa kata. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Sakura mengenakan black mini dress dari **Burberry **tanpa lengan di atas lutut dengan sedikit ornament brookat hitam pada bagian dadanya. Tak lupa, heels keluaran terbaru dari **Alexander Mc Queen** yang senada dengan mini dress-nya.

Rambut buble gum pendeknya sedikit di blow, dengan riasan tipis pada wajah yang terkesan natural. Sedikit blush on, lipbalm warna nude pink, sangat natural.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menunduk dan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Eh? Sakura? K-kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke terhenyak dan segera menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Sesekali mereka berbisik-bisik. Siapa yang tidak tersihir dengan pesona Uchiha? Namun, yang membuat Sakura malu adalah saat orang yang melihat mereka berdua berbicara cukup keras, dan mengatakan kalau mereka pasangan serasi. Benarkah?

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**Shimura Mansion, 07.00 pm**

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Ah! Dia benci acara seperti ini. Dan dengan seenaknya, Sasuke menggandeng lengannya kali ini. Kalau bukan karena ancaman Sasuke tadi dan kebodohannya mengatakan akan menuruti kemauan Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah mau datang ke pesta ini. 'Sepertinya nyaman sekali kalau aku tidur di ranjangku,' guman Sakura dalam hati sambil membayangkan kamar tidurnya.

"Sasuke, aku mau pulang," rengek Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Kita baru sampai, Baka! aku harap kau ingat janjimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Mereka berjalan menuju Shimura Mansion, terlihat para teman-teman sekaligus staff DREAM HIGH sedang bercakap-cakap. Sakura mengernyitkan alis, dia semakin bertanya-tanya dengan adanya Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Temari, Sasori, dan… siapa laki-laki berkulit putih yang bersama mereka?

"Temeee! Sakura-chaaan… Akhirnya kau data-"

"Hallo, Sai. Otanjoubi Omedetou. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana perkembangan sahammu di NYSE?" Sasuke menjabat tangan teman sekaligus rekan bisnisnya, Shimura Sai. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya memasang wajah kesal karena Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Lumayan stabil, siapa gadis cantik ini, hm?" Sai meraih lengan Sakura lalu mencium punggung tangan Sakura bak seorang bangsawan Inggris. Sakura hanya terbelalak dan Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan death glare terbaiknya dia hadiahkan pada Sai.

"Tenang, Sasuke. aku tak akan merebut **gadismu**," ujar Sai sambil menekankan kata 'gadis' dan sontak membuat teman-teman mereka tersenyum. Malah Naruto tertawa melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba protektif kepada seorang gadis.

"Lihatlah Sasuke kita (?) dia sudah berubah sekarang," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Dia mulai dewasa, Sasori," kata Neji dan berhasil membuat Sasuke men-death glare lagi.

"Hoaamh. Kau pacaran dengannya, huh?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar cantik malam ini," kata Hinata.

"Benar, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu, lho!" ujar Temari dan Tenten kemudian.

"Lagipula, aku sudah punya ga-,"

"Sai, maaf aku baru datang. Otanjoubi omedetou," seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya menjabat tangan Sai.

"Gaara? Gaara-kun!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara. Sasuke hanya terdiam memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Sakura? Lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik saja," pria bernama Gaara itu memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tanpa babibu Sasuke menarik Sakura ke sampingnya. Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Sai yang melihatnya langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mencekam itu.

"Ini Gaara, EO party-ku kali ini," kata Sai memperkenalkan Gaara. Gaara membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Konbanwa! Otanjoubi omedetou, Shimura-san. Aku sudah datang memenuhi un-da-ngan-mu!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan selamat kepada Sai.

"Arigatou, teman-teman kuperkenalkan, ini gadisku, Yamanaka Ino," dengan tiba-tiba Sai memeluk pinggang Ino dan Ino hanya bisa terbelalak dan menggeram marah.

"I-ino? Apa benar itu kau?" Sakura berjalan mendekat dan…

"Sa-sakuraaa!" Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Keduanya hampir menangis karena bahagia. Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat semasa kecil, dan keduanya terpisah saat Sakura pindah bersama ibunya.

"Hmm… baiklah, sepertinya ada reuni lain di sini. Kutunggu kalian di dalam, dan kau Ino-hime, jangan melirik laki-laki lain selain aku," ujar Sai sambil mencium pipi Ino sekilas sebelum pergi.

"K-kau!" Ino hendak melempar Sai dengan sepatunya tapi untungnya Sakura sempat mencegahnya. Ok, Ino memang sedikit barbar (?) meski dia seorang designer. Justru, itulah yang Sai sukai dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino, apa kau benar pacarnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"KAU CARI MATI, SAKURA?"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Seorang gadis berambut merah turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Dia berjalan angkuh seolah dialah gadis tercantik di sana. Memandang rendah kepada setiap tamu yang menurutnya dari kalangan yang 'lebih rendah' darinya. Terlihat dari pakaian dan barang yang di kenakannya, dia seorang socialite dengan gaya sangat glamour.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu," gadis itu tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, Karin. Terima kasih telah memenuhi undanganku," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Sai. Aku senang bisa hadir di sini. Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" ujar gadis berambut mera yang bernama Karin. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hn. Lama tidak bertemu, Karin." Kata Sasuke sambil meminum segelas wine masih dengan wajah stoic-nya. Karin hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, **Sasuke-kun**," Karin mengambil segelas wine dan meminumnya, memecah ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke sudah berubah," ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang menambahkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. Lalu, Sai melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Benar 'kan yang Sasori bilang, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali meneguk wine-nya tanpa mengalihkan sorotan mata tajamnya pada Karin.

"Well, selamat kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu," ujar Karin sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Selamat menikmati pestanya, Karin," ujar Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam, sedangkan Sai dan Sasori menyeringai. Lalu Sasori berkata, "Sepertinya aka nada hal yang menarik, bukan begitu Sai?"

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

Sakura membasuh mukanya pelan. Dia sudah merasa bosan tingkat dewa, ditambah dengan Ino yang terus saja mengoceh tentang kekesalannya pada Sai. Ah, bodohnya dia tidak menanyakan pada Sasori mengenai photoshoot yang kemarin dia jadwalkan, dan anehnya Sakura harus terdampar di pesta ini.

'Aku harus mencari Sasori dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari Sasori. 'Cih! Kenapa harus lewat air mancur sih?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ya, Sakura sangat benci air mancur. Apapun bentuknya. Dengan melawan rasa takutnya, Sakura berjalan melewati air mancur itu. Karena Sakura terus menunduk, tanpa sadar dia berpapasan dengan gadis berambut merah tadi, Karin.

"Hallo, Haruno Sakura. Kita bertemu lagi, huh?" Karin menarik lengan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Beruntung bagi Karin, di sekitar air mancur itu tidak ada orang. 'Bermain-main sedikit dengannya sepertinya menyenangkan'

"K-kau! Lepaskan! Mau apa kau!" emerald Sakura balik menatap Karin. Tangannya mengepal keras. Giginya menggeretak kesal.

"Aku kira, kau dan ibumu sudah mati. Ternyata, kau masih bertahan,huh?" Karin kembali menyeringai.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun tentang ibuku dengan mulut kotormu itu, busuk!" nafas sakura memburu karena amarahnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

PLAK!

Sakura menampar Karin hingga memerah. Karin tidak tinggal diam.

"Apa kau bilang? Busuk?" Karin menarik Sakura dan mendorongnya ke air mancur.

Air mancur. Ayah. Orang jahat. Menderita. Ibu. Sakit. Pergi. Sakura kembali teringat dengan bayangan masa lalunya. Semua berkelebat dan menyebabkan lukanya kembali menganga. Ditambah adanya Karin yang menambah lukanya semakin dalam. Menusuk. Sakit. Sakura berusaha bangkit, namun Karin kembali mendorongnya dan menenggelamkan kepala Sakura ke air.

'Ibu… Sasuke… tolong aku,'

**Bayangan kelam di masa lalu kembali menyeruak di permukaan. Dan Sakura harus bertahan menghadapinya. Semua kan indah pada waktunya.**

"HENTIKAN!" suara baritone itu sontak membuat Karin kaget.

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, KARIN!" Sasuke menampar Karin dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Dia buka tuxedo-nya, lalu di kenakannya pada Sakura yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Sasuke… k-kau! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau laku-"

"Aku tahu!"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya! Dia gadis jalang dan miskin! Untuk apa kau me-"

"Aku mengenalnya!"

"A-apa? jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Semua hal yang menyangkut Sakura adalah urusanku!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke! dia gadis gi-"

"Dia gadisku!"

"Sasuke," Sakura mengguman pelan dan limbung hampir pingsan.

"Ya, ini aku. Bertahanlah Sakura," Sasuke menggendong Sakura, meninggalkan Karin yang mematung Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

**~^v^v^v^v^v^~~^v^v^v^v^v^~**

**To be continued…**

**Akhirnya chap 6 apdet jugaaa **

**Bales review dulu deh yah :P**

**Yang punya account udah Inoy bales lewat PM **

**Mugi-chan: makasih mugiiiii Updated! Sai? Hmm… maunya gimana? :P**

**Nami: hehe makasih Gapapa, haha muncul tiba-tiba. Emang kemaren bertapa di mana? *plaak* Yosh! Ganbatte ne!**

**Meity-chan: sankyuu its ok! Lebih baik telat daripada ngga kan? Hehe gomen apdetnya ga kilat. Maklum inoy sibuk ospek, Hidup Mahasiswa! *ketauan uda tua* ah ko jadi curcol *Well, abaikan* **

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face: jangan marah dong *puppy eyes* humor? Honestly, susah bgt buat bikin humor. But I'll always tryin' review, telat dibales. Apdet, lama bgt? Gomeeeeen nasaaaiii *ditendang kitsu-chan***

**Chini VAN: uda lama baca? Baru review? Teganya teganya teganya… 100x tapi makasih lho udah review hehe. Apdet kilat? Gomen yaaa apdetnya lama *plaaak**

**Ayhank malezZ Login nEch: ah ayhank mah pake males login segala =,= jadi gabisa PM deh =,= but its alrite, makasi uda baca sama review gomen yaa ga apdet kilat *dilempar kursi***

**Well, ga mau banyak bacot ah ngantuk pisan udah jam 11 pm *ga nanya* :P**

**Sankyuu for all readers and reviewers, I'll be waitin' for your next review **

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


End file.
